


HerStory for Heda - Clexa Wedding AU

by lesbians_and_puns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, funny friendship banter and then SAPPINESS, pure fluff, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_and_puns/pseuds/lesbians_and_puns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commander-wanheda requested a fluffy, sappy oneshot of a Clexa wedding, and I hope I delivered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HerStory for Heda - Clexa Wedding AU

“I still cannot believe you snuck out of your own bachelorette party, Clarke,” Octavia sighed as she fussed with Clarke’s hair. “Do you have any idea how much we paid for those strippers?”

Clarke laughed. “Forgive me for not being interested,” she teased back. “I sort of have someone way hotter waiting for me, remember?”

“You’re a sap, Griffin,” Raven said, sprawling across several chairs. “It’s disgusting.”

“I’m not really sure why you’re complaining, Reyes,” Clarke said drily. “I have it on good authority you went home with not one, but  _ two  _ of the strippers from last night.”

“What can I say?” Raven answered, stretching out like a cat on the chairs before flopping onto her back. “Still got it.”

Clarke turned to tease her further but Octavia’s hand locked onto her jaw and pushed it back into place. “Stop moving,” she muttered through a mouthful of bobby pins. “You’re messing it up.”

“You’re messing yourself up,” Clarke muttered back, and Octavia spat out the bobby pins into her hand and glared at her in the mirror.

“Real mature, Griffin. You’re  _ totally  _ ready for marriage.”

“Lucky for her, Lexa is whipped as hell. Probably even thinks she’s funny,” Raven chimed in.

“First of all,” Clarke said, fighting back a smile, “Lexa is not  _ whipped _ , that’s gross. And second of all, I  _ am  _ funny.”

“Looks aren’t everything, Griff,” Raven smirked, and Clarke whipped her head around to tell her off when Octavia got in between them.

“Alright, that’s it. Raven, out. You’re a danger to Clarke’s hair.”

Raven laughed and pushed herself up off the chair. “I can’t do that much damage,” she said. “Remember that time she didn’t wash it for, like, three months? And dyed it with berries?”

“It was three  _ weeks _ , and I did not dye it with berries! Just a really shitty all-natural hair dye!”

“She’s right,” Octavia chided, but there was a smile dancing around the corners of her mouth. “Berries probably would have worked better.”

“I hate you both,” Clarke sulked, crossing her arms and slouching in her chair.

“We hate you too!” Raven answered in a sing-songy voice. Octavia tossed her a glare and she held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay, I’m leaving.” She sauntered out of the room and Octavia breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Okay,” she said, fixing Clarke’s head with a stare. “It looks… Fine. It looks fine.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed a hand mirror, holding it up so she could see the back of her head. Her hair was soft and wavy, settling gently around her face and onto her shoulders. She didn’t know what Octavia had done, but she swore it looked more gold than it normally did, laying against the blue of her dress that exactly matched her eyes. “It looks fantastic, Octavia. Breathe. I swear you’re more worried about this than I am.”

“I’m basically your maid of honor. It’s my job to be worried.”

“You know, half the reason Lexa and I decided not to do traditional wedding parties was so none of you would murder any of the others with stress, right?"

“No, you decided against traditional wedding parties because you two kept fighting over who would get which one of your friends,” Octavia answered, but she exhaled and laughed when Clarke raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, fine. I’ll stop stressing.”

“You won’t, but I appreciate the effort,” Clarke said, and got out of the chair before pressing a quick kiss to Octavia’s cheek. “Now get out and go spend time with your boyfriend. And send in my mom, I know she’s waiting out there.”

Octavia nodded and exited the room, and Clarke took a few deep breaths before the door swung open again and Abby walked in.

“Oh, Clarke,” Abby breathed, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. “You look so beautiful.”

“Mom,” Clarke warned. “You promised you wouldn’t cry until the ceremony.”

“I know,” Abby choked out. “I just…” She took several deep breaths and nodded. “Okay. What do you need? What can I do?”

“Mom.”

“I’ve checked on everything, it all looks good. The flowers, the place settings for the reception, everything is all set up. The weather looks fine - I still cannot believe you and Lexa wanted an outdoor wedding, that is playing with  _ fire _ -”

“Mom.”

“Oh! The ring bearer! Does he know what to do? I need -”   
  
“ _ Mom _ ,” Clarke said, finally raising her voice. Abby stopped and looked at her, and Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Mom, I know it’s all going to be fine. You and Kane are both on it, and it’s going to be fine, okay? And Aden knows exactly what to do. Lexa’s walked him through it, and so did Nyko  _ and  _ Lincoln. It’s going to be fine.”

Abby gave her a slightly disgruntled look, and Clarke hid a smile and continued.

“You worry, I know,” she said. “But this isn’t the Senate. Everything could go wrong today and Lexa and I would still get married.”

Abby nodded. “I know, I know,” she said. She and Clarke stared at each other for a moment before Abby pulled Clarke into a hug. “Your father would be so proud of you,” she whispered, and Clarke felt a sudden rush of tears into her eyes.

“Mom,” she protested weakly. “Octavia will kill me if I ruin my makeup.”

Abby laughed softly. “Well, we can’t have that,” she said, and pulled away, fussing with Clarke’s hair. “Okay. Are you ready?”   
  
“I was born ready,” Clarke joked, but Abby fixed her with a trademarked Griffin Stare and repeated herself. 

“Are you ready, Clarke?”

Clarke breathed out and shook her hands nervously. “As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said seriously, and Abby nodded. 

“T minus ten minutes,” she said. “You should go into the back room to get ready. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen are already there waiting.”

“They’re not bridesmaids and groomsmen, Mom, they’re just friends in suits and dresses,” Clarke corrected her with a smile. “And okay, going.”

Abby pressed a kiss to her forehead and left, and Clarke took a deep breath, straightened her dress, and headed towards the back room, which had a door that led straight into the clearing where they had set up the chairs and small stage for the ceremony.

“Here she is, kids!” Octavia yelled as she walked into the room. “Did I not do a great job with her? Look at her! She’s hot!”

Someone wolf-whistled, and Clarke turned to glare, but her glare turned into a laugh as she saw Monty grinning unabashedly at her. She looked around and saw her friends beaming back in cream-colored dresses and dark blue suits.

“Okay guys, listen up,” Bellamy said, straightening his bowtie in a mirror before turning around to address everyone. “You know the drill. As soon as Jasper and Monty seat everyone, they’ll cue the band to play. Zoe and Harper go first, then Miller and Bryan, then Monty and Anya, then Lincoln and Octavia, then me and Raven. Then Aden goes with the ring. And then Clarke, I guess, if she wants,” he added with a smirk towards her, and Clarke responded with an eye roll perfected over years of friendship. “Clarke gives the bouquet to Raven, Kane says a bunch of stuff, Clarke and Lexa say sappy gross stuff that will haunt me until I die, they smooch, Raven gives the bouquet back, we walk out in reverse.”

Bellamy surveyed the murmured assents and nodded. “Okay. Line up, we’re starting soon.”

The room shifted into a kind of order and Clarke started breathing intentionally, trying not to hyperventilate. Seeing her friends lined up in front of her was making the entire thing more real than it had ever felt before, and all of a sudden doubts were spinning in her head. Were they too young? Could they really be  _ sure  _ yet that they were compatible for marriage? What if-

“Clarke,” someone interrupted, and Clarke snapped out of her thoughts, focusing on the person in front of her. Aden was frowning at her. “Are you okay?”

There was nothing but genuine concern on his face, and it settled Clarke a bit, calmed her. “Yeah,” she answered, nodding to him and to herself. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just nervous.”

Aden nodded knowingly. “Lexa was really nervous earlier,” he whispered conspiratorially, and Clarke laughed.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“No, I mean it,” he said. “She tripped twice this morning, and that was just in front of me. And she kept forgetting words.”   
  
“Lexa kept forgetting words?” Clarke repeated disbelievingly. “ _ My _ Lexa. Forgot words?”

Aden nodded. “See? Nervous.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and nodded. The kid was right. That was Nervous Lexa. Aden grinned at her and turned back around, only to see Bellamy leave his place in the line in front of him and jog up to Clarke. Raven frowned at him and followed.

“Hey,” Bellamy whispered, holding out his phone. “Wanna see a pic of your fianceé?”

“ _ What _ ?” Clarke asked disbelievingly, and Raven swatted at Bellamy’s hand.

“Bellamy!” Raven protested. “It’s bad luck to let the bride see the bride before the wedding!”

“Yeah,” Bellamy acquiesced, “But it’s probably worse if Clarke passes out at how hot her wife-to-be is.”

Raven stared at Bellamy for a brief moment before she shrugged. “Fuck, you’re probably right,” she said, and nodded at Clarke.  
  
Clarke glared briefly at both of them. “I would not  _ pass out _ ,” she said, taking the phone from Bellamy and glancing down. “I would just… Holy  _ shit. _ ”

Bellamy and Raven exchanged amused smiles.

“You totally would have passed out,” Raven said smugly.

“I would  _ not _ ,” Clarke said, but her protest came out slightly higher than she would have liked. Lexa’s dress was a dark green that brought out her eyes, with a gold band around the middle accentuating her waist, and even with the nontraditional color it was clearly a wedding dress and that fact was making Clarke’s heart jump into her throat.

The band started to play and Clarke startled, shoving the phone back at Bellamy, who tucked it into his pocket with a wink. “Thank me when you don’t faint, princess,” he said, and Clarke didn’t even have it in her to snark back as the doors outside opened and Zoe and Harper led the party out into the warm afternoon.  
  
Clarke craned her neck, but the door was too narrow - and her friends too tall - for her to see anything outside, much less the fianceé waiting for her at the altar. All thoughts were wiped from Clarke’s mind as Miller and Bryan left, and Monty and Anya. Lincoln and Octavia waited a beat and stepped out, and Raven looked over her shoulder and hissed “ _ Breathe! _ ” at Clarke before turning and walking out next to Bellamy.

Aden smiled over his shoulder at Clarke before he passed through the doors with the ring, and Clarke took one final deep breath and stepped out into the soft sunlight.

Her eyes adjusted quickly, and she let out a small gasp at how beautiful it was. She and Lexa had planned it, but they left the execution up to their friends under the direction of Raven and Monty, and when Clarke had arrived that morning it was still being set up. There were rows of dark wood chairs with white cushions, filled with friends and family - Lexa and Clarke had wanted a small wedding with those they were closest to, and seeing them all assembled made Clarke realize how many people that was. There were soft lights strung between the trees, creating a glowing golden canopy above them, and Clarke walked through a break in the rows of chairs towards a small stage of the same dark wood as the chairs.

She saw her mother first, tears streaking down Abby’s cheeks as she smiled. Sinclair had a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at Clarke as they made eye contact. She broke it quickly, though, her eyes finding her fianceé, and a wave of emotions hit Clarke like a flood because Lexa was so much more beautiful in person than Bellamy’s picture could have ever prepared her for. She was radiant under the twinkling lights and the soft rays of a golden afternoon that filtered through the leaves and branches of the spreading oaks overhead. Clarke met Lexa’s eyes and she had the urge to run down the rest of the aisle and ignore the slow pace the band was setting, but she fought it back and broke her eye contact with Lexa to focus on where she was stepping, certain she would trip on the grass if she wasn’t careful - certain she would trip on anything if she wasn’t careful, because she felt like she was floating, like she would drift away if she did not intentionally set her feet down.

After what felt like an eternity she reached the stage and passed her bouquet to Raven. She stepped up onto the stage, Lexa’s hand automatically reaching down to wrap around her waist and help her up and then slipping into her own hand, both of them relaxing as their fingers interlocked. 

Kane cleared his throat and smiled at them before he began his speech. Clarke knew he was speaking, but she heard absolutely none of what he said as she stared at her fianceé, absolutely transfixed. Lexa was staring at her with an awestruck expression that Clarke was sure was matched on her face. Tears were pooling in Lexa’s eyes and Clarke bit her lip, squeezing Lexa’s hand gently to offer all the support she could, and Lexa nodded at her slightly. 

They were too lost in each other’s eyes to hear Kane prompt Clarke to recite her vows the first time. They were too lost in each other to hear the second time, too, but they did hear Bellamy’s low chuckle and Raven’s barely-suppressed snort of laughter, and Clarke dropped Lexa’s hand with a start, a blush starting high on her cheeks. She turned to Aden and picked Lexa’s ring off the pillow before she kneeled down and looked up at Lexa, and fought the urge to stick out her tongue as Lexa tried her best not to smirk.

“Lexa,” Clarke started, inwardly thanking all of the gods that Lexa was nearly making her laugh because it was stopping her from crying. “My life changed the minute you walked into my life, and only for the better. There is nothing more to say that I have not already said to you than this: I promise to love you now and forever, and it will be my honor to be your wife.” 

Lexa was shaking, her eyes wide as Clarke slipped the small golden band onto her finger. She helped Clarke stand and squeezed her hand before she knelt in turn, accepting the ring from Aden before she started speaking.

“Clarke, when we first started dating, you drove me mad,” she said, and Clarke’s mouth turned up into a smile as ripples of laughter went through the crowd. “You are driven to fix everything for everyone, and I felt you were not prioritizing me because you spent so much time at the hospital, even picking up extra shifts. Then I realized… That’s why you’re you.” There were tears welling up in Lexa’s eyes, threatening to spill over, and Clarke felt tears well up in her own eyes too. Lexa took a deep breath and finished her vow. “I swear fealty to you, Clarke. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.”

Clarke stared at her, dimly glad she did not have to speak again because she did not trust her voice after Lexa’s words. She held out her hand and Lexa slid the ring onto it, before standing and interlacing their fingers as they turned and faced Kane.

“Well,” Kane said, smiling at them as he slipped his notecards into his back pocket and gestured towards them and the assembled crowd. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Clarke pulled Lexa toward her and crashed their lips together eagerly. She heard their friends laughing and cheering but her focus was on Lexa, whose lips were trembling into the kiss. Her hands had flown up to cup Clarke’s face as the kiss began and were now shaking with emotion as tears began to slip out of her eyes and spill onto her cheeks, mingling with Clarke’s. 

They pulled apart as their friends and family stood and applauded, their close friends cheering more raucously than their family, but Clarke still only had eyes for Lexa. She leaned their foreheads together and whispered to her fianceé - no, to her  _ wife. _

“I love you,” she said shakily, and Lexa gave her a tremulous smile as she whispered back.

“I love you too.”

They stood in that embrace for a precious few seconds before the cheering from the assembled crowd grew too much to ignore, and then they slipped their hands together and turned, grins spreading across their faces, stepping into the first day of the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> HerStory for Heda is a joint effort by a group of fanfiction writers to spur contributions to the Trevor Project fundraiser by writing oneshots for people who donate. You can read more about it, or get involved, here: herstoryforheda.tumblr.com/post/141798774500/herstory-for-heda-is-live
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
>    
>  _Yu gonplei nou ste odon._


End file.
